Scar takes his place as king/Meeting Timon and Pumbaa/Hakuna Matata
This is the scene where Scar takes his place as king of the Pride Lands and Ryan, Meg and Friends, with Simba meet Timon and Pumbaa in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King. [At night. Scar is addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock) Scar: Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba and Ryan, Meg and their team, the Technorganic Empire, who had barely begun to live... [Camera pans around the lionesses. Some of them, with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying) Scar: For me, it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly ...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! [Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appear in full force.} (The camera pans to Rafiki who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. The camera changes. The painting, smeared, is overlaid on Simba laying out in the hot desert sun) (Buzzards are circling the cub's body and Ryan, Meg and friends who are resting. One descends, then all. They circle around it. With a blast of music, Timon riding Pumbaa appears and dives into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away) Timon: Yeeeah! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo! Pumbaa: I love it! Bowling for buzzards! Timon: dusting himself off Gets 'em every time. Pumbaa: Simba on the ground Uh oh. Hey, Timon. You better come look. I think he's still alive. Ryan, Meg, Liam and Pinkipoo woke up, and sat up, watching them inspect Simba Timon: Ewww... {Timon walks to the front of Simba, who is lying with his paw over his face.} Timon: All righty, what have we got here? smells them. He tries to lift Simba's paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. He sees Simba's face Jeez, it's a lion! up on Pumbaa Run, Pumbaa! Move it! Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. It's just a little lion. And a bunch of humans, and a strange-looking cat. Look at them. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him? Timon: into Pumbaa's ear, which creates a reverberating effect Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us. And those others they might be his prey Pumbaa: But he's so little. And I think they're with him. {He leans over to regard Simba, and accidentally dumps Timon from his head.} Timon: He's gonna get bigger. Pumbaa: {Seen from Timon's point of view on the ground, with a huge nose) Maybe he'll be on our side. Timon: A--huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b-- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion and those heroes with their dolls around might not be such a bad idea. Pumbaa: So we keeping them? Timon: Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit? (Pumbaa scoops Simba up on his tusks) Pumbaa: Uhhh... Timon: My point exactly. Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta is a doll? Foiletta: Is it just me, or is it getting hot out here? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes